


Going Back

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Domestic fluff with angst





	Going Back

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com
> 
> P/N: Puppy's Name
> 
> I recommend listening to Seasons by David Archuleta ft. Madilyn Paige while reading this :)
> 
> Gif not mine

“Y/N, come back to bed.”

“Is that a direct order?”

“Would you prefer if it was?”

“Prefer? I would prefer my wife not ever leaving this room.”

Wanda wraps her arms around you, and you feel at peace. She places a kiss on your shoulder as the two of you look at the view. No one but the two of you for ten miles in any direction, surrounded by ocean waves and the remains of last night’s wedding reception - yours to be exact.

“We’ll be uninterrupted for two weeks, Y/N. I promise. So for two weeks, I’m all yours. And my time and attention is devoted entirely to you.”

“I know we can’t always do this. You’re part of a team, and you play an important part in saving lives and even the world. But you should know, Wanda, that I won’t ever leave you. I knew what I was getting into long before you ever proposed and even now.”

“Just remember, Y/N. Part of my vows to you yesterday and for the rest of our lives together is to always make time for just the two of us like what we’re doing now. Always two weeks.”

“I know. But you can’t guarantee it’ll be two weeks every two or three months, my love. But those two weeks and every two weeks we are able to be together, I’ll treasure it all the same. I’ll hold onto it until the next time and so on. I love you, Wanda.”

“And I love you, Y/N.”

_____________

“Merry Christmas, Wanda.”

“Merry Christmas, my Y/N/N.”

You hand Wanda several gifts and pass the other gifts to the other Avengers. After all, you were part of their family, and each year, it only seemed right to celebrate the holidays together.

“I bet you already know what Y/N got you, Wanda.”

Tony jokingly says.

“No, but once Y/N opens her gifts, it will be as though she were opening my gifts.”

You couldn’t help but blush at your wife’s innuendo.

“I’ll open the ones from you when we’re alone then.”

Everyone laughs, and when Wanda opens a box containing a collar, that’s when you go back to surprise her with the puppy you rescued from a shelter.

“Y/N, a puppy? Truly?”

Your heart lit up upon seeing the joy in your wife’s eyes.

“Truly. What shall we name her?”

“P/N.”

You took pictures of her with everyone clearly enjoying P/N. You loved moments like these. Ones where all of them could let their guards down to just enjoy life.

_____________

“Y/N, please?”

You couldn’t help but smile as your wife’s evident jealousy was on full display.

“I know you have far less revealing dresses in our closet.”

“Be that as it may, it is our anniversary, and don’t you want to show me off to the world?”

“Normally, yes. But right now, I just want you back in bed.”

“You’ll have me later tonight. For now, you promised me several dances.”

“Fine, but if anyone asks to cut in, we’re immediately going home.”

“Very well.”

You kiss your wife several times and soon she starts smiling. You were happy that even in recent years, she still saw you as young and as beautiful as on your wedding day. You just wished it would always be like this. Because part of you knew, that without you or the memories that the two of you made together, your wife wouldn’t last long.

_____________

And so Wanda goes back to the memories the two of you shared. Every single time she is on the battlefield. Because she needs a reason more than ever to keep going. To keep fighting. To keep saving the world. And before she can join you, she wants to know she did everything in her power in stopping Thanos.

You know Wanda will stop at nothing until Thanos is stopped. After all, you were one of his victims. Turned to ash, and you had never heard such devastating pain than the screams your wife emitted as she held on to you before you completely disappeared. Thanos had made it personal to Wanda when he killed you. And she had never felt so strong as she pushed him back with one hand and the other trying to destroy what was ultimately a source of his power.

All Wanda wants right now is you, her Y/N/N.

Soon, Y/N. After this, I’ll gladly join you. It’s about time for others to step up. This isn’t just my fight. That’s what you said all these years. That these battles and these wars, they weren’t my sole burden to bear. I’m coming home to you.

After depleting all of her energy, Wanda became dust. She had managed to keep Thanos occupied while the others went after the other infinity stones. With her last breath, she whispered your name.


End file.
